Garment protectors which take the form of envelopes or bags are extensively used by garment manufacturers to protect garments in transport to and from various facilities, such as factories, distribution centers and retail establishments and are frequently used as packaging upon retail sale to a consumer. Furthermore, garment protectors are also commonly used by garment pressers or cleaners for the delivery and/or storage of pressed or cleaned garments mounted on conventional garment hangers. These garment protectors offer temporary protection of the enclosed garments against dust, dirt, vermin or other deleterious influences, both during the transport of the garment from one destination, such as the factory, cleaners, garment pressers or the retail establishment, to a second destination, such as a distribution center and the consumer""s home, and also while hanging in a storage fixture, such as a wardrobe, armoire or closet.
Prior art garment protectors are made of a polyolefin, most frequently polyethylene, and are usually transparent to permit viewing of the contents within the garment protector. However, the garment protector may also be opaque, for example, to conceal its contents or to carry advertising copy. At present, the most commonly used form of a garment protector comprises an envelope or bag consisting of a single-ply transparent film which is fabricated by tubular extrusion and thus is seamless on either side, open at the bottom and partially sealed at the upper end. The upper end of the polyolefin tubular casing is partially sealed by an inclined seam in order to form an envelope or bag which hangs over and encloses the garments. The inclined seam is properly angled to ensure an adequately shaped shoulder area that will conform loosely to the shape of the enclosed garment or supporting hanger. The hook of the conventional garment hanger extends from the interior of the envelope through an opening at the apex between the inclined seams.
In use, as is well known to workers in the garment manufacturing/cleaning trade, the garment protector is placed over the suspended garment, and the suspension element (i.e., the stem or hook) of the garment hanger extends through the opening at the apex of the garment protector. The inclined seams at the shoulder-enclosing portion of the garment protector directly rest upon the garment if it is a shirt, jacket or an item with a sleeve. However, if slacks are suspended from the conventional garment hanger the inclined seams will rest upon the downwardly sloping portions of the garment hanger. In commercial applications, the protectors are supplied on rolls, with individual garment protectors removed from the roll at the times an individual protector is needed.
There are currently two methods practiced in the art to remove the garment from the protective envelope or bag, the first of which includes lifting the polyethylene garment bag over the suspended articles of clothing and over the garment hanger. The second method of removal includes the destruction of the polyethylene envelope by puncturing or tearing it open. As the polyethylene material of the garment bag is relatively pliable, it stretches with applied horizontal strain until the material fails. Once the protective garment bag fails (that is, once there is a small rip or a tear in the protective bag), the ability to create a larger opening is facilitated. The garments can then be removed via the larger opening, or the protective garment cover can be completely torn from the garment. In either case, the protective garment cover no longer has the ability to completely enclose the garments.
Current constructions of the common polyethylene protector bags have inherent disadvantages. The first method described above, which entails lifting the garment bag over the suspended articles of clothing and over the garment hanger, usually requires the removal of the hung garment from a rod or hanging device, since ample space is required to lift the protective envelope or bag. Additionally, if care is not taken, the metal hook of the hanger may tear the bag, thus lessening its possible reuse, or accidentally puncture the skin of the user. Furthermore, the pressure of the bag or envelope against the garment and the hanger, as the bag is being hoisted up, may cause wrinkling of the garment and may also damage the hanger. The second method described above includes severing or puncturing the polyethylene protective envelope in order to remove the garments within. However, the elasticity of the polyethylene material makes tearing open the garment protector difficult for most individuals. Because a certain amount of stress or strain is required to cause the material to fail, not every individual is apt to utilize this method to remove the garments from the protective bag. Moreover, in puncturing the protective envelope, the enclosed garments may be mussed or wrinkled.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a construction of a protector bag which facilitates separating the enclosed garment and the garment protector.
The invention features a garment protector, preferably composed of polyethylene, provided with zones of weakness to facilitate removal of the garment protector by tearing along the zones of weakness. The garment protector comprises an elongated envelope intended to be preferably disposed about a garment suspended upon a hanger. However, the subject invention can also be used to protect other products or textiles that may be stored, shipped or sold in hanging form, for example, comforters, sheets, or towels. The upper end of the envelope has an opening at the apex for the suspension element of the hanger. In one embodiment, the polyethylene garment protector has at least one vertical zone of weakness on either its front side or its back side, along which the envelope may be parted to facilitate the quick removal of the protector from the garment without mussing or wrinkling the enclosed garment.
In a further embodiment, the garment protector has a plurality of zones of weakness on both the front and back side of the envelope, along any of which the envelope may be parted to facilitate either the removal of the garment from the garment protector or the removal of the garment protector from the suspended garment. The zone of weakness includes, but is not limited to, at least one line of perforations or a strip of material which is less durable and resilient. Essentially, the zone of weakness provides tear lines along which the garment protector may be parted to facilitate separating the garment and the protector.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, at least one zone of weakness is positioned diagonally across the garment protector in order to facilitate separating the protector and the garment. In a preferred embodiment, two diagonal zones of weakness are positioned across the garment protector in an xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d configuration to enable the bag to be parted across said diagonal tear lines.
In yet a further embodiment of the present invention, the garment protector also includes a pair of inclined seams at the upper part of the envelope which seals the envelope and permits the envelope to conform loosely to the shape of the enclosed garment.
A further embodiment of the present invention includes a polythene garment protector with at least one zone of weakness which encloses folded items or items not suspended upon conventional hangers. The folded garments or textiles are placed within the protector and said protector is completely sealed. In order to remove the folded garment or textile from the sealed protector, a zone of weakness is provided to facilitate separating the protector and the enclosed garment or textile.
A further embodiment of the present invention includes manufacturing methods to create the zone of weakness during the fabrication of the garment protector.
The advantages of this invention, both as to its construction and mode of operation, will be readily appreciated as the same becomes better understood by reference to the following detailed description when considered in connection with the accompanying drawings.